nexo_knightsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sir Griffiths
Sir Griffiths is a knight of the realm, and teacher at the Knight's Academy. Originally mentioned in The Knight's Code, he didn't appear in the animated series until Season 3. He gave Clay his copy of The Knight's Code. Description The Knight's Code: A Training Guide Description "His best friend at the academy is now the principal (Brickland). Though he went on to become a famously brave and honorable knight, while at the academy, he and "Binky" Brickland accumulated more demerits than any other students." Personality Portrayed with an approachable yet noticeably southern drawl and interjections associated with old western cowboys, Sir Griffiths' actions have been shown to speak louder than his words so far. Stated to have been a trouble-maker in his youth, he has since grown to be a responsible and mature knight. But despite having matured over the years, Griffiths is still has his adolescent fondness for practical jokes and pranks. Well-known to be an incredibly brave and honorable knight, Griffiths has thus far acted consistently with his reputation. He has shown himself to be willing to go against the odds to protect the children in his care, and buying time for his students to escape from danger. Having also given Clay his copy of The Knight's Code and perhaps more, Griffiths has been depicted as being a rather caring and supportive authority figure towards his students so far. Appearance In the TV series Griffiths is depicted wearing the same uniform as the Royal Soldiers, with The King's royal crest depicted on his blue chestplate and matching pauldrons. His knight suit is mostly a shade of blue similar to his chestplate and pauldrons, with darker blue and silver accents. The sleeves of his knight suit are silver, with blue gauntlets that match the rest of his suit, as well as his chestplate and pauldrons. Additionally Griffiths has a face identical to Clay's, however with defined cheekbones and dark, greying hair. Trivia * Griffiths' full name is currently not known, and it is not clear whether it's his given name or his surname. * He may have also been the knight who gave Clay his sword, and enrolled Jestro into the academy; Assumed due to a similar appearance and the same voice actor. * According to The Knight's Code: A Training Guide, Griffiths keeps a stuffed griffin in the academy's attic. * In his appearance in The Knight's Code: A Training Guide he shares a strong resemblance to Principal Brickland; appearing with the same hairpiece in brown and gray and armor in green and gold. * During his appearance in the climax of season 3, Griffiths' helmet was blue like his breastplate. However his helmet is silver during the entirety of season 4. Gallery Appearances Mentioned: * The Knight's Code * The Knights Of The Realm, Part Two Physical Appearances: * The Knight's Code: A Training Guide * In Charge * Weekend At Halberts * March of The Colossus * The Fall ru:Сэр Гриффиц Category:Male characters Category:Characters Category:Knights Category:2017